Shrek
Shrek-to animowany film dla dzieci i dorosłych który zyskał dużą popularność i jest bardzo lubiany FABUŁA Duży, zielony ogr o imieniu Shrek chce za wszelką cenę odzyskać spokój na terenie swojej posiadłości na bagnach, gdzie w wyniku represji Lorda Farquaada zesłane zostały różne bajkowe postacie2. Shrek decyduje się na wyprawę do królewstwa Duloc, będącego siedzibą Lorda, by odebrać prawa do swoich ziem, a w konsekwencji odzyskać utracony spokój. W wyprawie towarzyszy mu jego niezdarny i gadatliwy Osioł2. W wyniku negocjacji zawarty zostaje układ: w zamian za otrzymanie dokumentu ogr zobowiązuje się uwolnić ze smoczej wieży piękną królewnę Fionę, którą Lord wybrał na swoją przyszłą małżonkę2. Po dotarciu do smoczej wieży Shrek odbija Fionę i wychodzi cało z potyczki ze smoczycą. Podczas drogi powrotnej do pałacu para zakochuje się w sobie2. Żadne z nich nie zdobywa się jednak na miłosne wyznanie. W międzyczasie ujawniona zostaje tajemnica skrywana przez Fionę: po zachodzie słońca w konsekwencji rzuconego na nią uroku przemienia się w ogra. Mimo uczucia, jakim darzy Shreka, decyduje się na zaślubiny z Lordem Farquaadem, który nic nie wie o klątwie. Na skutek mobilizacji ze strony Osła Shrek rusza do Dulocu, by wyznać uczucie Fionie. W ostatniej chwili przerywa ceremonię zaślubin, po czym wyznaje miłość Fionie, która zmienia się na stałe w ogra. Lord Farquaad zostaje zjedzony przez smoczycę, która uwolniła się z wieży, po czym stworzyła związek z Osłem. Shrek i Fiona biorą ślub. Ciekawostki Film jest adaptacją ilustrowanej książki Shrek! autorstwa Williama Steiga5. Wzorem do stworzenia wyglądu postaci Shreka najpewniej był francuski wrestler Maurice Tillet6. Shrek otrzymał własną gwiazdę na Hollywood Walk of Fame. W filmie można zauważyć wzorowanie się na wielu baśniach5: Piękna księżniczka zmuszona przebywać w towarzystwie potwora, w którym potem się zakochuje jest odzwierciedleniem baśni Piękna i Bestia. Sytuacja zmienia się pod koniec filmu, kiedy to Fiona zmienia się w ogrzycę, a nie Shrek w pięknego królewicza. Z kolei Lord Farquaad jest odzwierciedleniem disneyowskiego Gastona – seksownego bruneta, który zakochuje się w pięknej księżniczce bez wzajemności. Królewna Fiona, podobnie jak Roszpunka, jest więziona w wysokiej wieży przez czarny charakter. Fiona zostaje również uwolniona przez „dzielnego rycerza”, w którym później się zakochuje. Ogr i jego osioł zmierzający w kierunku zamkniętej wieży, w której uwięziona jest księżniczka, to sparodiowanie księcia na białym koniu z disneyowskiej adaptacji baśni Śpiąca królewna. Z kolei Czarownica, która w trakcie filmu zamienia się w smoka i walczy z księciem Filipem, prawdopodobnie posłużyła twórcom Shreka do wygenerowania postaci Smoczycy. W filmie pojawia się wiele aluzji do produkcji Walta Disneya5: Gdy Dzwoneczek spada na Osiołka, ten zaczyna latać. Wówczas woła: „Ja latam!”, a zgromadzeni dookoła ludzie wołają: „On lata!”. Scena odwzorowana jest od filmu Walta Disneya Piotruś Pan, który zresztą jest jedną z krzyczących osób. Pod koniec filmu wróżka zamienia cebulę w karocę, a trzy ślepe myszy w konie, co jest aluzją do sceny magicznych metamorfoz w Kopciuszku. Wówczas Shrek i Fiona wyjeżdżają w podróż poślubną. Postać Teloniusza – giermka Lorda Farquaada – to najprawdopodobniej odzwierciedlenie kata z Dzwonnika z Notre Dame, gdyż również ma twarz zakrytą kapturem i strój podkreślający muskuły. Scena, w której Fiona śpiewa do niebieskiego ptaszka, sparodiowana jest od śpiewającej królewny Śnieżki. Park rozrywki w Dulocu jest parodią Disneylandu. W filmie nie brakuje również nawiązań do innych produkcji kinowych i dzieł kultury, a także elementów pop-kultury5: * Scena, w której Fiona walczy z kompanią Robin Hooda i nagle wyskakuje w powietrze, po czym widać unieruchomione postaci, to parodia sceny z Matrixa. Scena, w której Magiczne Zwierciadło daje Lordowi Farquaadowi możliwość poślubienia trzech księżniczek, to parodia popularnego show Randka w ciemno. W scenie tortur Ciastka pyta się on Farquaada, czy zna Muchomorka, na co ten drugi odpowiada, że Żwirek kręci z Muchomorkiem. Jest to nawiązanie do głównych bohaterów niegdyś popularnej wieczorynki Bajki z mchu i paproci. W polskiej wersji językowej filmu latający Osioł śpiewa: „Latać każdy może! Trochę lepiej lub trochę gorzej!”. Jest to nawiązanie do piosenki „Śpiewać każdy może”, którą śpiewał aktor Jerzy Stuhr, który użyczył głosu postaci Osła. W oryginalnej wersji Shreka, główną rolę proponowano Nicolasowi Cage’owi, jednak ten odmówił. Jak przyznał w 2013, żałował później decyzji, lecz nie chciał, aby jego dzieci kojarzyły go z rolą brzydkiego ogra. Potem rolę przeznaczono amerykańskiemu aktorowi Chrisowi Farley’owi, który po kilku nagraniach niespodziewanie zmarł wskutek przedawkowania narkotyków. Ostatecznie postać Shreka dubbingował Mike Myers. Postać Robin Hooda spotkała się z krytyką widzów, gdyż jest to bohater pochodzenia angielskiego, a w filmie mówi z francuskim akcentem. Film o Shreku jest fajny... ale jednak nie aż tak bardzo teraz bo to nie Toy Story. W Toy Story powinma byc zabawka shreka Nareszcie ktoś na to odpisał i chociaż to MscCorazzon to jestem szczęśliwy z tej odpowiedzi. Zrob strone na ktorej bedziesz pisac gdzie ktos ma cos odpisac Cooo ?!.